Scarlett Fever
by Taymontu
Summary: Scarlett is new at Anubis household and to Nina's dismay Scarlett has to share a room with Fabian but Scarlett might be hiding something, something bigger then Joys disappearance Fabina, JeromeXPatricia, MaraXMick, AmberXOC, and  AlfieXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**If you didn't know my name is Rikki and I love HOUSE OF ANUBIS! SIBUNA FOREVER. Well the pairings are FabianXNina, MaraXMick, JeromeXPatricia, AmberXOC and of course AlfieXOC.**

**So let's begin and I don't own anything but my OCs.**

**_Nina's Pov_**

I couldn't believe it, it's been a year since we solved the mystery and saved Joy. Plus Fabian kissed me.

_Flashback_

_" JOY " Patricia yelled and hugged her_

_" I can't believe you destroyed him, " Amber gasped_

_" I don't know how I did it, " I admitted_

_My necklace was in my hand and his body was on the wooden floor, out cold._

_" WAIT WHERES FABIAN " I screamed_

_I ran threw the attic looking for that door and wishing he were still alive._

_" NINA " I heard somebody screamed_

_I ran towards the wall with the eye marked on it._

_" FABIAN " I yelled_

_I immediately placed my necklace on the eyes, it opened up to Fabian, bruised, cut, and about to collapse._

_" OH MY GOD " I yelled_

_I hugged him tightly and began crying._

_" I'm okay, don't worry " He assured_

_" I'm sorry, it's all my fault that you're hurt, " I cried_

_He tilted my head up so we were face to face. He leaned forward and suddenly his soft lips hit mine. I set my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist. It was to soon when we parted._

_" Nina Martin I love you " He whispered_

_" I love you too, " I whispered back_

_End of Flashback_

I set my bags in my room, which I was going to share with Amber. Joy and Patricia were going to roommates, so was Alfie and Jerome, Fabian is going to have his own room for a few months because of Mick's sports, and Mara has to take care of her sick grandmother for a few weeks.

" Nina " A sweet voice called

I turned to see my favorite brunette boy.

" Fabian " I shouted and hugged him

" Nice to see you too " He laughed

I kissed him on the cheek to hear some giggling.

" Amber " I called

" Hey Nin " She greeted hugging me

" Have you guys seen Joy " Fabian asked

" Hopefully she didn't disappear again " Amber commented

" She'll be here in a bit, " Trudy answered coming through the door

" Hey Trudy " We greeted

" It's really nice to see you three again " She commented

"So you know we have a new student coming and she has to share a room with Fabian " She informed

" Wait, she, Girls and Boys can't share a room " I yelled mostly because I was probably jealous and angry

"I'm sorry, we're refurbishing Mara's room and Fabian's is open till Mick is back and when he does Mara's room should be finished " She explained

" When will she get here? " Amber asked

" She's here but she's getting her schedule " Trudy answered then went for the kitchen

I turned to Fabian and opened my mouth to say something but Fabian cut me off.

" I promise, I don't care if she looks like a model I will always be love you, " He stated

" Thanks you " I replied and gave him a peck on the cheek

" Looks like our favorite couple is still together " Jerome greeted

" Hello Jerome " We greeted in annoyed tone

" Hello " Alfie also greeted

" Have you see Patricia or Joy " Amber asked

" Yeah they're getting their bags " Jerome replied

Suddenly Patricia and Joy burst into the room laughing.

" Hey guys " I greeted

" Hello " Both greeted with a laugh

" So it looks like we're all here " Amber cheered

" Um Hello " a voice greeted

We turned to see blond, blue eyes, pale girl who I had to admit was beautiful and I had a feeling most of the boys were staring. Maybe it was because she was wearing booty shorts, halter-top, and flip-flops.

" Hello, my name is Scarlett " She introduced

" Hello " Alfie greeted stepping closer

" Who is my roommate? " She asked

" I am " Fabian replied

The girl suddenly turned red and became nervous.

" I see, " She laughed nervously

" I see everybody is here so lets get unpacked, " Trudy announced

" Trudy I don't feel comfortable about have the same room as a boy " Scarlett informed tensely

" Well its only for a few months, beside you'll be great friends with Fabian " Trudy assured then went back to the kitchen

**_Fabian's Pov_**

" So Scarlett, lets go unpack, " I suggested

" That sounds fine, " She agreed

I gave one last kiss to Nina then went to my room.

" So Scarlett, where are you from " I asked

" As you can see by my voice I'm from America, " She pointed out

" Yes I see, " I agreed

" Well I'm from California " She replied

I looked at her again and she was pretty but nothing can be compared to Nina. She noticed me staring at her and she stepped closer.

" Um Scarlett can you back up, you are to close " I asked

" Sorry I didn't know why you were looking at me " She apologized

" Fabian is Nina your girlfriend " She asked

" Yes why " I asked back

" Oh, I wanted to know so I don't get the wrong idea " She replied putting her stuff away

" Fabian can you come here " Nina yelled

" Well bye Scarlett " I said then left the room

" Watch out Fabian, you next " I heard her mutter

**How did you like, this is my first HOA so be nice but I love advice so bye.**


	2. Scarlett Fever

**I love how I'm getting so many review and one little question: If the show is about a society trying to get a elixir of life that will keep him alive forever then how is it impossible that a guy and girl can't share a room. Well anyways thanks for you advice and hope you keep reading and I know I'm bad at punctuation but I'll get better I promise.**

**_Alfie's Pov_**

Yet another boring day at school, wait there's that new girl. What's her name? Samantha? Sarah? Sally? Santana? OH WAIT its Scarlett right.

" Hello Scarlett " I greeted

She was in uniform like all the other girls but her outfit was more like when Mara went Goth.

" Oh Hello, um Elf? " She asked

" It's Alfie, " I corrected

" Ah Yes, Well if you excuse me I need to pull a prank on Mr. Sweet " She stated then hid behind a locker.

She pulled out a small remote that had a big red button.

" Hello Alfred " Mr. Sweet greeted then stepped into his office,

BANG

Smoke appeared slipping through the cracks of the door and a smell of burnt food entered the hallways. Then appeared Mr. Sweet covered in a green goop and his hair shooting straight up.

" ALFRED LEWIS! " He yelled

" No, it was me " Scarlett corrected poking out

" And who are you? " He bellowed

" My name is Scarlett Fever " She replied

"That's preposterous, Scarlett Fever is not a name but a illness, " Mr. Sweet argued

" Well I guess not since that's my name " Scarlett shot back

" It's true she's new at Anubis household " I agreed

" I guess so, " Mr. Sweet agreed as well

He then walked away, probably back to his house.

" That was AWESOME! " I yelled

" I KNOW RIGHT! " She yelled

" Wow how'd you come up with the name Scarlett Fever?" I asked

" What, Scarlett is my real name " She corrected

" Really? " I asked

" As real as Nina loving Fabian or Jerome having a crush on- " She stopped and laughed nervously

" ON WHO? " I yelled

" Well oddly enough he actually likes Patricia " She replied

" I can't wait to use that against him " I laughed

" To late, I just sent him a letter saying from Patricia " She informed

" What you say? " I asked

She laughed and hit her head against the lockers.

" You'll see " She giggled then went to her class

_She's a lot cooler then I thought_

**_Fabian's Pov_**

" Fabian, you had to be hearing things " Nina assured

" No, I clearly heard her say 'Watch out Fabian, your next ' " I repeated

" I looked into her and she is a straight A student, three time winner of the young writers essay contest, and she excels in athletics, " She explained pulling out a stack of paper

" How did you get all this information? " I asked

" I heard Alfie and Scarlett talking and she said her last name and I searched her up and it seems she has her own website " She replied

" What is her last name?" I asked

" Strangely it Fever " She answered

" Scarlett Fever? Well did you find anything about her family? " I asked

" All I found out is that she is a twin but that's all " She answered

I walked back to Anubis and quickly got my laptop out and typed in Scarlett Fever.

" EW! " Nina screamed at some of the pictures that came up

I scrolled down and found her website, it was just about herself and some post. The newest one was from this morning, it read:

_Just got to Anubis! There are a lot of cute boys ;) I'm so liking the Lewis boy_

_"_ Lewis? Is she talking about Alfie? " Nina questioned

I scrolled down a little bit more and found some things about her.

" It says she's from Florida " Nina pointed out

" She told me that she's from California, " I argued

" Maybe she lived in Florida after she lived in California and made this website " Nina suggested

" Maybe "

" This is not helping " I groaned and signed off

" Well, you just have to accept you heard wrong " Nina ordered

" Fine, Your were right, I was wrong. Happy? " I agreed

" Yes " She giggled then kissed me on the cheek

" Why aren't you like a normal couple and snog " a voice laughed

I looked up and saw in the doorway Scarlett smiling.

" What do you need?" I asked

" Well this is my room, well for now so I need some privacy " She replied

" Fine " I agreed and took Nina's hand and dragged her out

" See ya Sucker " I heard her cackle

" Did you hear that?" I whispered

" What? No " Nina whispered back

" Never mind, I must be hearing things, " I admitted

_Come on Fabian, GET IT TOGETHER, she's just the new girl why am I so paranoid. _Then all of a sudden Jerome walked by wearing a tiny pink dress and heels; his hair was dyed pink and was holding a lollipop.

" I must be seeing things too, " I muttered

" No, I can see it too " Nina corrected

" I'm not going to ask why " I yelled

" Have you seen Patricia " Jerome asked

" In her room " Nina replied

Jerome walked upstairs then Scarlett came out of our room.

" Wait did Jerome wearing a pink dress and heels just go upstairs?" Scarlett shouted

" Yeah " I answered

"YES, I NEED TO GET ALFIE " She yelled and ran upstairs

" This house is just weird, " I stated

**So did you like, Thank you for everybody who reviewed/Favorited/Alerted and thank you for reading, and bye.**


	3. The First attack

**I'm updating a lot. Well anyways I hope your enjoying the story and this will be a long one. So lets begin.**

**_Jerome's Pov_**

I walked up the stairs to hear the Scarlett girl yelling which made me run faster to Patricia room.

" Patricia " I called opening the door to see her and Joy talking

" OH MY GOD! " Joy laughed

Patricia turned and saw me and burst into laughter.

" Why are you wearing a dress? " Patricia laughed

I stared at her in confusion, _Wait if she didn't send it then..._

" ALFIE! " I screamed

" Say cheese " Scarlett yelled and pulled out a camera

" Nice one " Alfie laughed

" I'm going to kill you, " I growled

" WHAT, Alfie didn't do it, I did " Scarlett announced

" Your little " I snarled

" See ya " Scarlett gulped and darted down the stairs

I ran after her and tried to grab her but missed multiple times before I grabbed onto her long blond hair.

" OW" Scarlett screamed

" That's what you get for messing with me, " I laughed

She turned and kicked up only missing my face by a centimeter.** (Or whatever the English measurement is)**

" Watch, where you're kicking " I yelled

She laughed then turned away running towards the school.

" She's a demon, " I hissed

_" More then you'll ever know " _A voice, hissed back

I jumped and looked around for any sign of a person around but nothing.

" Creepy " I muttered then went up my room

**_Fabian's Pov_**

" Have you seen Scarlett " Alfie asked

" No, I haven't " I replied annoyed

" Maybe she went back to school " Alfie announced then left

" Why are you so nervous " Nina asked

" You know why " I replied kinda harshly

She starred at me with cold, dead eyes.

" Sorry but this girl is making me crazy " I apologized

" Fabian, it's okay, you just need to relax and believe me when I say this: Scarlett isn't evil " She assured

" I didn't say she was evil, I just said she's...off " I corrected

" Well sadly you'll have to deal with her for a few more weeks " She informed

" Weeks? I thought it was months " I questioned

" Mick called and said he'll be here early " She answered then got up

" Where are you going? " I asked

" Places " She yelled running up stairs

I ran upstairs after her almost chasing he, making her laughing and running faster.

" Well, well what are you two doing " Joy asked

" Hello Joy " We greeted

I clearly remember the day that we saved Joy and what she said about Nina's my relationship.

_Flashback_

_I walked back with Nina holding my arm and the others, well mostly Amber cheered but Joy._

_" Fabian, are you dating Nina " Joy asked_

_" I'm sorry Joy, I said I liked you before but now I love Nina " I apologized_

_" It's alright Fabian, in time I'll find him too but now that I look back you and Nina make a great couple " Joy assured_

_" Thank You " Nina whispered and hugged_

_" I should be the one really say thank you " Joy corrected_

_End of Flashback_

" So what are you doing, hopefully nothing that will end up with another resident at Anubis house " Joy joked

" NO, we're just playing " I yelled

" I'm kidding Fab " Joy laughed

" Where are you off to " Nina asked

" I'm going shopping with Patricia " She answered then grabbed her purse

" Bye " We called

**Later That Night**

I got ready for bed then let Scarlett get ready.

" So Fabian, how are you " She asked wearing a really short night gown

" I'm good, you? " I asked

" Ah, Yes, I've been really good " She sighed then crashed on her bed

I laid on my bed and slowly drifted off.

" Goodnight Dead meat " She hissed

I was too tired to reply and probably I was just hearing stuff then finally I was asleep.

_Dream_

_It was so dark and cold. The only light came from the bloody moon that hanged in the dark night._

_" Where am I? " I asked myself_

_" Your in the Mirror " Somebody replied_

_" Who are you? " I yelled_

_" I'm your first demon " She replied_

_" Demon, what are you talking about " I yelled_

_" You're a Rutter, you should know by now, " She yelled_

_" WHAT DO YOU MEAN " I screamed_

_" You see soon enough " She cackled_

_End Of Dream_

I woke up and felt something on my back.

" SCARLETT " I screamed

I turned my head and saw her sleeping in her bed.

" OH SHUT-UP RUTTER " The thing on top of me hissed

" Get off me " I yelled

" SHUT-UP " She screamed

I saw that she had a weapon in her hand and put in front of my face. It was knife, a sharp one and it was in the hands of a maniac.

" I hope you like the taste of blood " She cackled

I felt her blade penetrate my skin making a clear cut from my wrist up. I opened my mouth to scream but her hand muffled it, the blade sliced halfway to my elbow then stopped but I still felt the pain shoot up my arm. I heard her laugh as the flow of blood slowly oozed out of my arm and one by one drop to the floor.

" Now sleep my boy, " She whispered

" Sleep " She repeated in a calm and soothing voice

It made me so sleepy and I didn't even feel the pain anymore, as my eyes closed I saw the figure who was just a minute ago was trying to kill me. I didn't have enough energy to yell and wake her up but my eyes started to get heavy and the last thing I saw was the moon's light shining through the window to reveal her long, messy, curled, bloody red hair.

**Did you like, Sorry if it's kinda dark but probably not but hope you liked it. Please review, thanks fore reading, and goodbye my friends.**


	4. Aftermath

**I WILL WRITE I hope you like this next chapter because it was really hard so here we go. But one little thing: Patricia, Seif is not the Seif who's in our school! Yeah so lets begin. (Patricia as in my friend)**

**_Fabian's Pov_**

I woke up and saw Scarlett wasn't there and I quickly got worried._ Did she finish the job on her?_

" Fabian get up " I heard her order

I sighed in relief _She's not dead. _I got dressed and made sure to cover up my cut and walked towards the kitchen.

" Hello " I greeted

" Hey Fabian " Nina greeted and hugged me

Scarlett came in wearing black jeggings, black tank top, purple and black button down shirt, and black boots.

" Hello Scarlett " I greeted

" Whatever " She growled

" What's up with you " Patricia asked

" I kept having a dream where someone was being attacked and was screaming my name 'SCARLETT, SCARLETT,' " She answered

" What a weird dream " I said sarcastically

She starred at me with anger in her eyes, almost red as the demon's hair that tried to kill me last night.

" Anyways, when am I going to meet this Mara girl " She asked kindly

" As soon as she gets here " Trudy replied then went into the kitchen

" That's not much help, " She muttered

" You just have to be patient, little one" Jerome teased

" Blah Blah Blah " Scarlett shouted in his face

" SHUT-UP "Jerome yelled

" YOU SHUT-UP FIRST " Scarlett Yelled back

Both stood up and left.

" They act like their Brother and Sister sometimes " Patricia commented

Alfie took a one last drink of his orange juice and followed Scarlett.

" It seems like Alfie likes Scarlett " Nina pointed out

" And I thought he'll never get over me " Amber commented

" Nina can I talk to you alone " I whispered

She nodded and we walked into my room.

" What is it Fabs " She asked

" Look " I replied pulling up my sleeve

" WHAT HAPPENED? " She screamed grabbing my arm

" Some devil attacked me last night " I replied

" Is that why there's a blood stain on the floor " She pointed out

" Yes, but why did that thing attack me " I asked

" Well who knows, did you see what she looked like " She asked

" Not really but she I saw she had bloody red hair " I answered

" Okay what happened after she cut you? " She asked

" She walked over to Scarlett then I fell asleep, " I replied

" Well maybe Scarlett got attacked to " She suggested

" Let's go ask, " I ordered

" Yeah " She agreed

**_Alfie's Pov_**

I followed Scarlett to school but I don't think she noticed. She walked into the science room and looked around for anybody who could see her, luckily I was hiding. She sighed and pulled out something that was covered in brown cloth then she ripped it off to see it was mirror.

" Seif, my brother, I hope I can see you soon but for now we are apart " She whispered

" Who's Seif? " I asked

She jumped then covered the mirror then starred at me but answered.

" He's my brother, my twin brother " She answered then gave me a picture

I looked over the picture to see a blond haired, light blue eyed, pale skinned boy.

" He looks like you, " I stated

" Yeah that's why I said TWIN, " She laughed

I blushed deeply but laughed with her.

"What's your brother like " I asked

" He's very absent minded " She replied

" You mean dumb "

" Yeah, he's really sweet, fashion forward you could say, and well a real blond sometimes " She laughed

Her laugh was loud and squeaky like a mouse, which wasn't the most horrible thing.

" Have you seen Fabian? " She asked

" Yeah he went into his room with Nina " I replied taking a breath from all that laughing

" Okay, see yeah later Elf " She called and ran out the door

" It's ALFIE, " I yelled

" WHATEVER " She yelled back

BRING BRING

I walked to my class but all I could think about is Scarlett but I couldn't understand how she turns her eyes blue too red?

**_Nina's Pov_**

We were going to find Scarlett but the bell went off and I had to go to History. I opened my book but it wasn't our regular History book it was Myths book and the page was on Devils, it read:

_Devils are dangerous creatures that will kill anybody to get to their souls. They will use trickery, threats, and use your own feelings against you. They can kill with one swipe of their hand carved knives. The most recognizable trait is their bloody red hair and eyes. The only way to defeat a devil is to-_

_" _Ms. Martin are you listening " The teacher yelled

" No " I answered

" Then close your book and look forward, " She scolded

" Yes ma'am " I agreed

I closed the book and looked forward like I was told. _Guess I'll have to take a look later._

_" _Now everybody pass up your History Myths books so we can send them back " Mrs. Andrews ordered

_Guess not. _I passed the book up and it was the only thing with answers. _It looks like I have to do some sneaking later._

**So did you like, thanks for reading, please review, and bye.**


	5. The second Attack

**So I've been watching and it's the last episode and I'M SO EXCITED. My friend says there is going to be a second season as a bonus so lets get on with my story and learn some secrets.**

**_Amber's Pov_**

As normal at exactly 1:15, which was our lunchtime, I fell into my deep napping state to meet _him._

_Dream_

_I was in a dark room where he stood in front of me smiling, detained by glass bars that he draped his arms down._

_" Hello my sweet Rose called Amber " He greeted_

_His sky blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight._

_" Hello, someday you'll have to tell me your sweet name " I reminded_

_" For now just call me Clark " He said smoothly_

_" I haven't seen you in a while " I whispered_

_I missed him so much even though he is just a figment of my imagination I really did miss him even after I broke up with Mick he still didn't want to contact me._

_" I miss you too but I was so heartbroken when you started dating that Mick kid and flirted with Alfie " He whispered back_

_" But I'm sorry I really love yo- WAIT I LOVE MY IMAGINARY FRIEND " I yelled_

_" WHAT I'm not imaginary, I'm just trapped " He exclaimed_

_" Then how are we talking if you're trapped? " I asked_

_" Our love is so strong it will over come any obstacle even if we're in different parts of the world or universe. After the first time we met I thought it was a dream but it's not we love each other " He explained_

_" I love you Clark, " I cried_

_I wanted to hug him but the bars us away from each other, only if I could use my new manicured nails to slice those stupid bars in half. He grabbed my hand and lightly kissed it as my cheeks started to burn._

_" Where are you so I can meet you " I asked_

_" I'm in-"_

_An annoying ringing called a school bell cut him off._

" NOOOO" I screamed

" What is it Amber " Nina asked

" NOTHING, just had a bad dream, " I snapped

" Well let's get to class, " Fabian reminded

" Fine " We agreed

We went off into our classrooms but I couldn't get Clark out of my head.

**_Alfie's Pov_**

It was after school and like always Scarlett was playing pranks on 7th graders, which all in all was funny.

" YOU DESTROYED MY DREAMS " A little girl cried then ran off

Scarlett waved goodbye and smiled.

" Harsh don't you think " I asked

" Well in this world nobody is safe from darkness, " She whispered

" What do you mean? " I asked

"My brother was taken away to a far horrible place and my twin he's being held captive, " She hissed

" WHAT DON'T YOUR PARENTS CARE " I yelled

" Like I said in this world nobody is safe from darkness " She said one more time then went towards the Anubis house

_What happened to sweet Scarlett?_

**_Nina's Pov_**

I was sitting on the couch of Anubis House when I saw Scarlett running upstairs then all of a sudden a blond haired boy ran in with suitcases.

" MICK " I yelled

" Hello Nina " He greeted then hugged me

" Hello Mick " Fabian greeted

" Hey " Mick greeted back and shook his hand

" MICK " Amber greeted and hugged him

" Hey Ams " He greeted back

" What are you doing here? " I asked

" Well I'm back early and I thought now would be great because I was sure Fabian would need roommate

" Um Mick, I have a roommate " Fabian corrected

" Who " He asked

" I'M GOING TO KILL JEROME " Scarlett screamed

She came the stairs with blue power all over her.

" Her " Fabian replied

" Well Scarlett can room with us, " Amber suggested

" That's a great idea, " Scarlett agreed with a giant evil smile

" Let's get packed, " I ordered

" I'll get my things and put it in your room " Scarlett cheered having a big smile

_Later that Night_

We got ready for bed but then Amber started screaming.

" AMBER " We yelled

We saw here with a small little box and a diamond ring.

" LOOK IT'S A FOURTEEN KARAT GOLD RING " Amber screamed

" WHO'S IT FROM " I asked

" I don't now " She replied

A little piece of paper fell from and it looked wet and crumpled. I picked it up and folded it.

" It says: _To my perfect rose named Amber, From Clark " _I read

She smiled brightly then went to her bed and went to sleep. _Clark? Who's Clark?_ I went to bed until I heard some rattling.

" Hello " I asked

I saw nothing but Scarlett laying on the floor in a sleeping bag, I got up and looked around until I saw a shadow in the doorway.

" Who are you? " I asked

" I need blood, " The figure whimpered

" What " I asked

" I need your blood, " It repeated

" How can I give you my blood? " I asked

The figure threw a little pin and a small bottle and smiled. I pricked the end of my finger and squeezed the blood into the little bottle and threw it back.

" Thank You, you helped me SO much " She whimpered then disappeared

I laid back and went to sleep and wondered:_ What's so special about my Blood_

**Did you like because I was kinda disappointed in myself with this chapter. So please review, hoped you like, and bye.**


	6. Robery

**The HOA season was AWESOME WASN'T IT. Well anyways lets get on with the story.**

**_Amber's Pov_**

I woke up bright and early too see my perfect ring sparkle in England sun.

" Good Morning Nina " I chirped

" Good Morning Amber " She said groggily

"Isn't today such a beautiful day, " I cheered

" You sure are happy by the way who is Clark, " She asked

" He's this great guy with gorgeous sparkling blue eyes, beautiful wavy blond hair, and so funny " I gushed

" Sounds like Jerome " Patricia stated walking into the room

" You think Jerome has gorgeous sparkling blue eyes, " I asked

" Well um " Patricia stuttered

" You think he has beautiful wavy blond hair, " Nina asked

" You think he's so funny " I asked dumbstruck

" YES OKAY " Patricia yelled

" I THINK HE'S THE MOST ADORABLE GUY ON THE PLANET OKAY SO BACK OFF " She screamed

" WHAT'S WITH ALLL THE SCREAMING " Scarlett yelled throwing a pillow at Patricia

" BACK OFF HE'S MINE " Patricia yelled one more time

" Who? " Scarlett asked

" JEROME " Patricia yelled

" What NO, he's like my brother, no way would I like him " Scarlett explained

" Oh well sorry " Patricia apologized

" Patricia did you just apologize " Nina asked amazed

" Oh ha-ha so funny " Patricia laughed sarcastically

Patricia turned around and went down to breakfast. We got ready and went downstairs to see Joy laughing with Patricia, Fabian talking to Mick, and Alfie talking to Jerome.

" Hey guys " We greeted

" Hey Nina " Fabian greeted

" And Scarlett " Scarlett reminded

"Whatever " Fabian muttered

" Where'd you get the ring? " Alfie asked

" From my new beau Clark " I exclaimed

" Like Jerome Clark " Mick asked

Jerome wasn't listening but he was starring at Patricia.

" WHAT NO, WAIT Jerome's last name is Clark " I yelled

" Yeah " Jerome replied now listening

" This is a sick joke, " I hissed

" What? " He asked

" Giving me this ring, your sick " I yelled

" WHAT, I WOULDN'T GIVE YOU A RING " He exclaimed

"It says from Clark, " I stated

I handed him the note and his widen then he shook his head.

" My last name is Clark but it's spelled C-l-a-r-k-e not C-l-a-r-k " Jerome explained

" Oh well sorry " I apologized

Jerome shook his head and rolled his eyes while Scarlett looked over and smiled._ I wonder how he got me the ring if he's trapped. _My eyes wondered on Alfie who was starring at Scarlett who was bringing in some food for Trudy, since Alfie and I split I guess I can get him a girlfriend and better yet Scarlett.

" So Alfie when are you going to tell us your love interest " I asked

" What are you talking about " Alfie asked

Scarlett stopped and watched out feud.

" You know the American, " I urged

He turned his head towards Scarlett and nodded my head, which made him smile.

"You like an American " Scarlett growled

" Yes, she's very beautiful " Alfie smiled looking up at her

She turned very angry and took a seat next to Mick instead of Alfie.

" Well you should know she has a Boyfriend " Scarlett snotted then went to her breakfast.

_Odd, truly odd_

**_Alfie's Pov_**

**_At School_**

I came up behind Scarlett who looked totally outraged.

" What's wrong Scar? " I asked

"Nothing you need to know " She growled

" Scarlett, please tell me, " I begged giving her puppy dog eyes

She giggled then went back to her frustrated self.

" If you must know I'm mad at you, " She hissed

" BUT WHY " I yelled people started to stare

" Because you like an American " She scoffed

" But your the American " I explained

" Wait, what, I'm the American but how is that... OH RIGHT " She mumbled

"What? " I yelled

"Nothing " She said simply them walked off

" Wait do you like me " I questioned

" I do but I have a boyfriend " She whispered

"What's his name? " I asked

" Kyle, Kyle Richardson " She laughed **(I'll explain later)**

"Oh well then asking you on a date would be stupid then " I rambled

" Actually, since we do always fight, I kinda hate him, and I'm in a different country then I would love to, " She corrected

" REALLY " I shouted

" Yes now go before I change my mind, " She ordered

" See ya Scarlett, " I said

" Bye Elfie " She yelled

" It's Alfie, " I corrected

"DAMN IT " She yelled

" I can't believe I'm in love with a girl who doesn't know my name, " I muttered

**_Nina's Pov_**

I walked back to the house with Fabian hand in hand then we saw Scarlett who started screaming and hit the door then jumping through the window.

" SCARLETT " I yelled

" I HAVE NO TIME, " She screamed through the window

I shook my head and entered the house where I saw Scarlett curling her hair.

" What's up with you " Fabian asked

" I HAVE A DATE IN AN HOUR " She screamed then hopped upstairs

" OW I BURNED MYSELF, " She screamed from upstairs

" I feel sorry for the poor guy " Fabian sighed

I nudged him then Alfie walked in singing _Tell me that you love YEAH. Tell me that you take my breath away._

" What's up with you? " I asked

"I have a date " He singed

" With who " Fabian asked

" Scarlett Fever " He replied in a dream like state

His face turned into a weird disturbed face then went back to its normal state.

" Wow " Fabian sighed

" I know, " I agreed

_An hour later_

Scarlett came down the stairs wearing a black dress that didn't go farther then her thigh, black heels, and her hair curled and up in ponytail.

" You look amazing " Alfie complimented

I snuggled up to Fabian resisted to barf.

" Thanks now let's go before Trudy takes pictures of us " Scarlett ordered then rushed towards the door

" BYE " We called

" NO, " Amber screamed

We ran up to see her in tears by her bed.

" What's wrong? " I asked

"My-My-My ring is-is-is-is go-go-go-ne " She sobbed

" I bet you missed placed it " I comforted

" NO the de-de-devil took it " She cried

"You saw her, " I asked

" No, her sh-sh-sh-shadow, " She cried more

"We need to stop this Demon, " Fabian stated

" But how ?" I asked

Easy, Sibuna, "He smiled

**So did you like, should I continue, PLEASE REVIEW. So Kyle Richardson is this in my school that is ANNOYING and I wanted to put him in so that's it. Thanks for reading, please review, and bye.**


	7. Date, Demons, Old Foes

**I'm so HAPPY; THE SECOND SEASON OF HOA IS COMING SOON YEAH, so let's begin.**

**_Alfie's Pov_**

" So what movie do you want to see? " I asked

" Zombie thrasher 3 is out " Scarlett replied

"Sure " I agreed

The movie was surly boring but Scarlett seemed to enjoy it especially when the blood from the characters splattered all over the walls. When the movie was over she busted towards the door.

" Scarlett " I called

I ran after her to see her waiting outside smiling and starring at me with red eyes.

" How do you do that? " I asked

" I'm good at running " She replied

" No your eyes their red when their blue " I corrected

"Oh I have contacts " She smiled her eyes looking away

" What do you want to do now? " I asked

" Walk " She suggested

I nodded and took her hand, we walked and talked, and it was simply bliss. Until her hand turned cold and she stuttered and her knees hit the pavement.

"SCARLETT are you okay, " I asked

" Fine, this happens a lot, let's go back to the house" She replied a little wobbly

" Can you stand? " I asked

She tried to stand but fell back hard and shook her head and cursed under her breath.

" No " She growled

I picked up bridal style and heard her hiss at me. _God she's heavy for someone who skinnier then a pole._

_" _I'm not too heavy am I " She asked

" Nah, light as a feather " I lied

" Thanks " She giggled

We got to the house but she didn't let go of my neck, she just hanged on and laid in my arms.

" Can you stand now? " I questioned

" Yep but I don't want to " She laughed

I set her on her feet and watched her wobble up the stairs.

" Goodnight Scar " I whispered

" Goodnight Elf " She whispered back

" It's-well-whatever " I muttered

I went to my room and heard some giggling and moaning from behind the door.

" Jerome " I called banging on the door

"GO AWAY " He yelled through the door

" What's going on in there? " I asked

" NOTHING " A female voice yelled

" Patricia " I questioned

" WHAT, JUS LEAVE " She yelled through the door

"FINE " I yelled

I ran upstairs and dragged Scarlett out of her room.

"What's up? " She asked wearing a purple tank top and basketball shorts

" If you want a good laughed come with me " I replied and ran down the stairs

She followed close behind to hear some moans and giggles.

"What is that? " She asked

"Jerome and Patricia " I laughed

" REALLY "She yelled

She walked up to the door and pressed her against it, her nose scrunched up and sniffed at the jumped back and ran to her room and back.

"What's going on? " I asked

" I smelled some alcoholic substances in the room, so since this is a high school house it's not surprising " She explained

"Oh my god Jerome and Patricia are drunk " I shouted

"We're gone for a few hours and this house turns upside down " She joked

"Let's get in there, " I said seriously after laughed

I hit the door a few times but it wouldn't open.

" Let me try " Scar suggested

She walked up to the door and took a long look then turned the knob and opened the door. I walked through and surprisingly didn't smell the alcohol like Scarlett did.

"ALFIE " Jerome and Patricia screamed

_They don't seen drunk _I turned to see Jerome and Patricia were sitting next to each other, holding hands, and so close to kissing.

" Well-um-ah I think I've been tricked " I stumbled

"NO I smelled Alcohol " Scarlett yelled

" I'll go check Fabian's room, " I announced

"We'll go tell Trudy " Patricia and Jerome said in unison

"Yeah that's what you'll be doing "Scarlett laughed

"Scarlett " Jerome growled

"Fine, I'll go check to see if Nina is in her room " Scar declared annoyed then ran out of the room

I went to Fabian's room to see Fabian playing his Guitar and Mick reading a magazine.

"Maybe there's no Alcohol but there might be gas " Trudy suggested

"Maybe since I never smelled Alcohol "Scarlett agreed

"WHAT "We yelled

"Let's just get out if the house and I'll go call someone to help us with this smell "Trudy announced calmly

**_Nina's Pov_**

When everything was straightened out we got back to our bedrooms and went to sleep but something was odd. _How come Scarlett said she smelled Alcohol when she doesn't know what it smells like?_

**In The Morning**

I woke up fairly early to the sound of how Amber puts it my 'beau'.

"Are you awake Nin " Fabes asked

"Now I am "I replied groggily

"Let's got get breakfast, " Fabian suggested

"But Trudy hasn't even made anything yet " I reminded

"Then how about we go into town, get breakfast and do research on Demons and Devils " He retorted

"Fine, just let me change, " I agreed

I changed into my white blouse, dark blue skirt, white stockings, and gray flats. I walked out to be hugged from behind by Fabian, I turned and kissed him shyly and we took a taxi downtown. After breakfast we went to Fabian's uncle Ade.

"Hello uncle Ade "Fabian greeted

"Hello Fabian, Hello Nina " Uncle Ade greeted

"Can you help with something "Fabian asked?

"Anything for my favorite nephew and his girlfriend " The older man replied

"We need to do a report on Demons and Devils so do you have any books on them " I asked

"Oh sure "Uncle Ade answered

He brought out a book of books and pulled one out that was same I was reading from. I grabbed it from his gently and turned to the page I was on.

_The only way to defeat a demon is to destroy its body that he or she is possession. A demon will take control of a helpless victim and twist their mental and physical ability into a super human and make them do things they couldn't do or think of._

PING PING

I picked up my phone and looked it was Patricia.

"What's up Patricia "?

"IT'S GONE "She screamed

"What is it? " I asked

"Her virgi- "A voice yelled on the other line

"Shut-up Scarlett! I lost my locket that my grandmother gave me, REMEMBER IT " She explained

_I wonder what Scarlett was going to say._ _I remember that Locket, she loved it so much then her grandmother died and she treasured it and wore it everyday._

"Do you have any idea where you had it last " I asked

"Yeah my drawer, then the demon took it, we need to kill it, " She yelled

"Don't worry we're coming home " I assured then hanged up

"The demon needs to be stopped " I announced

Fabian nodded and gave a serious smile.

"The demon is back and it's going to kill " A voice called

I walked around the corner and screamed at who was in front of me.

...

...

...

...Rufus Zeno.

**NO RUFUS ZENO IS BACK. Hahaha so funny, so I hope you liked my little twist. Also I'm going to make another House of Anubis fic called House of Isis or it might be changed later. So please review, thanks for reading, and bye.**


	8. The Demon is Revealed

**Hi, I know I haven't updated in a while that's because I've been obsessed with Degrassi so let's begin.**

**_Nina's Pov_**

" RUFUS ZENO! " I screamed

" What are you doing here? " Fabian asked

"I'm here to help you, " He replied

"We don't need your help! We can deal with the demon without you," I yelled

"No you can't, I know how to defeat the demons " Rufus remarked

"Prove that we can trust you " Fabian ordered

"I can't do that now but I will promise that if you let me help you I won't try to pull anything " He promised

"NO WE CAN'T TRUST YOU! " I screamed then ran out

"NINA " Fabian called

I ran, I knew we couldn't trust him especially after what he did to Patricia and how he threatened Jerome; it's unbearable to even think that he could ever be trusted. I felt a light tug on my arm and screamed to see it was only Fabian.

"Nina you have to admit he seems to know a lot about demons " He reminded

"WE CAN'T TRUST HIM " I yelled

"Your right but we need him so can you just put aside all that and just let him help us " He asked

I but my bottom lip then nodded slowly then I felt him crash his lips onto mine in a sweet passionate kiss then I felt somebody grab my hair; I turned around to see Scarlett smirking.

"Hey love birds, Mara's back " Scarlett snickered

"Let's go then, " Fabian snarled at the blonde girl

Scarlett ran to the school as we took a taxi again and got there sooner but there was something wrong with this picture _how did Scarlett find us? She was asleep when we left or maybe not since she's a pain in the ass sometimes._

"What's wrong" Fabian asked in a comforting tone

"Scarlett is freaking me out," I confessed

"Don't worry about her, she's just trying to scare you sometimes " He comforted

He hugged me and made everything feel so much better. We made our way over to Anubis to see Jerome and Patricia walking out very close; I smirked at the thought of the two rebellious kids in love like me and Fabian but it seemed they were too head strong to admit they actual like each other. We walked into the house to see Mara with all her stuff then she squealed.

"FABIAN, NINA! How are you two " She asked

"Great, how are you " I replied

'Tired and a little jet lagged " She answered

"Mara dear, you'll be sharing a room with our new student Scarlett Fever " Trudy announced

"Yep that's me, " Scarlett chirped

"It's nice to meet you " Mara stated

"Whatever, I have to go " Scarlett announced grabbing a book covered in leather

"Scarlett, what book is that, " I asked

"Uh Peter and the Starcatchers " She replied quickly then running up the stairs

**Later That Night**

**(Around 1:00 A.M.)**

Fabian and I told the Sibuna team about Rufus and none of them seamed happy.

"WHAT YOU LET RUFUS JOIN THE TEAM " Jerome yelled

"We need him to catch the Demon, " I yelled back

"But can't we get someone else " Alfie asked

"NO, He's coming tonight " Fabian replied harshly

"What's with all the yelling " Scarlett asked

"Uh we're planning a party " Alfie replied then pushed her back in the room

We heard a soft knock at the door and tiptoed to see Rufus in all black and with a thick book in his hands that had the title: _Demons Potions._

_"_What's the book for " Patricia asked

"I read the potions and all those things that happened to you and it sounds like that Mirror Spell " Rufus replied coldly

He opened the book to the spell and the ingredients were: blood from two lovers, object that means more then what it is, a gift of gold from a loved one, and a tear from a sibling. The demon has all of those except for the tear then I heard a bang.

"NO YOUR HERE " The figure screamed

The demon's face was covered with a shadow but I could see her red eyes and hair; the figure ran to Patricia then grabbed her wrist pulling her into the basement with a silver blade.

"PATRICIA " Jerome yelled running after the figure

We ran after him but I used the shortcut through the kitchen to see the demon putting the knife to Patricia's neck and Jerome screaming at her.

"LET GO OF HER " Jerome shouted

"Not yet " She snickered covering Patricia's mouth

I tackled her from behind causing Patricia and the blade to hit the floor and the so-called Demon screamed for dear life and I saw little tears hit the floor; I turned my flashlight on the figures face, which made everybody gasped.

"S-Scarlett " Alfie stuttered

"I'M SORRY! I just wanted to see my brother Seif again but I needed the potion " Scarlett sobbed

"But you need a tear of a sibling " I reminded

"That's why I was going to kill Patricia " Scarlett squeaked

"What? " Fabian asked

"My name isn't Scarlett Fever, its Scarlett Clarke, " She admitted

"Wait that means..." Jerome said in shock

"Yeah, Jerome I'm your sister "

**Oh my god it's been such a long time since I updated so sorry; sorry it's rushed and stuff but I'm on a tight schedule so sorry, hoped you enjoyed though, please review, and bye.**

**~Rikki**


	9. Pulled From The Mirror

**Yippy it's the next chapter and we learn the true secrets of Scarlett and Jerome siblings relationship and some interesting stories from the young siblings now shall we start. *Smirks***

**_Jerome's Pov_**

I shook my head and blocked out the sudden crying of my _sibling_. I hit my head hard against my knees then I remembered; it was the day I was sent to boarding school when I was five...

_Flashback_

_I was in the car with my mother and father driving and screaming from four-year-old toddlers on both sides of me._

_"Jerome! Do you know where we're going? " The little girl asked_

_"I don't know? " I replied_

_"I don't like it " The boy cried_

_It was raining hard outside and wasn't getting good by the look of it and the streets had sleet paved on it. I looked at my parents until they stopped in front of building with a man with grey hair and umbrella waited outside._

_"Come on Jerome " My mother ordered_

_She grabbed me out of the car and brought me to the man who had a frown on his face but tried to smile at least once for me, which didn't make me feel any better._

_"Mr. Sweet this is Jerome my son please take **care **of him " She muttered the word care in disgust_

_"So nice to meet you, I'll be showing you to your room " He greeted blankly_

_"Wait what? Mother what are you talking about please don't leave " I pleaded_

_I saw her walking back to car and saw the little toddlers crying or at least the girl was. She was jumping from the car and screaming only being held back by my father._

_"Stop it Scarlett, your acting like an idiot! " My father screamed and hit her_

_She cried harder as they drove off leaving me with at some tears strolling down my face._

_"Scarlett, Saif, I'll miss you " I whispered_

_End of Flashback_

I looked up at Scarlett who was crying and being held by Alfie tightly while everybody else with looking at me with worry in their eyes, Patricia wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my shoulders.

"Yes, Scarlett you're my sister, I know it " I agreed

"I need your tear to help Seif " Scarlett pleaded

"How did he ever get into the mirror? " Nina asked

"Well Seif and I were playing in the backyard a few months ago and found a mirror with a empty bottle on top of it then when Seif picked it up it sucked him in and then the devils told us that I needed to use the spell to get him out " Scarlett replied softly

"Let's do the spell, " I demanded

"What? Why? " Patricia asked confused

"It's the only way to see my brother then we must get him out! Scarlett to the spell " I ordered

I thought of all the cruel times that happened to me, my family, and all my friends. A light tear fell from my cheek and went into a little bottle that Scarlett had under my chin.

"Before we do this, why did you try to kill me " Fabian asked

"That wasn't me, it was Seif's incarnation of a demon. He's very rough and has been horrible lately and sometimes he takes over a figure that looks like me " Scarlett replied innocently

"Let's just do this before something bad happens " Nina commented

"Yes let me just do the spell " Scarlett said worriedly

She placed the items in a pot that she pulled from on of closets slowly pouring the blood, then the locket, the ring, and my tears. A purple mist bubbled, she pulled out a cup and went into the pot getting the purple liquid then pulling out the mirror and covering the glass with it making the reflection turn black.

"O amor de irma se unem em uma para definir a luz e através do espelho para ver o sol da manhã e outro dia para derrotar os demônios para sempre*. " Scarlett chanted

A hand emerged from the glass grabbing the air until the whole arm cam with it, then a shoulder, head, torso, then feet landed on the ground looking at everyone then I heard a hard THUMP behind me, I turned around to see it was Amber...

...

...

**_Amber's Pov_**

_I woke up and saw the ice bars but no Clark._

_"Where are you " I called_

_More bars shot around me making a perfect square and trapping me like it had done to Clark. I felt the coldness come over me and as I swiped at the bars causing my hands to burn._

_"Get her! Get her " A female voice screamed_

_"HELP ME! " I yelled_

_Invisible hands yanked at my hair and clothing causing screams to bounce of the icy bars making my ears ring with pain. I felt this happen for course of minutes until I felt warmth wrap around my finger sending waves of strength into my body and protecting me from the yanks and nails._

_"NO! " A man screamed_

I woke up again with everyone looking at me including him.

"Clark? " I asked

"It's actually Seif " He replied

I hugged him while I heard everybody sigh and laugh together then I remembered Rufus Zeno was still in our presents.

"I think Rufus should leave! " I informed

"Amber has a point, " Nina agreed

"Fine but when they come back don't look for me, " He growled

In seconds he disappeared outside leaving us to get in trouble with Trudy or discovered by Mick and Mara. I looked at Seif with a smile then I frowned instantly.

"Where are you going to stay? " I asked

"We'll just introduce him as my brother coming to new to school and we'll just wing it from there! " Scarlett exclaimed

_This is going to be a weird year..._

*** O amor de irma se unem em uma para definir a luz e através do espelho para ver o sol da manhã e outro dia para derrotar os demônios para sempre means The love of a sister to join in to set the light and through the mirror to see the morning sun and another day to defeat the demons forever**

**This is where it's ending...FOR THIS CHAPTER! I hoped you like, please review, thanks for reading, and bye **

**~Rikki**


	10. DON'T SAY PREGNANT!

**Reallylate update I'M SORRY but I didn't give up did I? My friend Bluefire150 told me to update so I did so when you read this Phoebee you better update your story! So I hope you like this chapter and sorry if you think it's short but read okay? Great! **

_**Alfie's P.O.V. **_

Everything was perfect. Absolute perfection really since Scarlett and Seif stayed here with us and Amber still went out with Seif and I went out with Scarlett like it was no big deal even though Scarlett looked a lot like Jerome and some may say it's like kissing your best friend or cousin but it was fine with me...wait that came out wrong. Scarlett walked inside my room smiling gracefully but her eyes were gloom with sorrow.

"Alfie I need to tell you somethin'." Scarlett announced

"Yes?" I asked sitting up on my bed

"I'm-I'm..."

"DON'T SAY PREGNANT!"I shouted then she laughed loudly then sat on Jerome's bed

"No, I'm leaving." Her words were soft but hurtful "Forever."

"No. No. NO! Why are you leaving? I thought you loved it here at Anubis? Tell me why your leaving?" I rambled but she just looked at me and shook her head

"I'm leaving with Seif so we can finally rip these demons away from us and we LOVE it here but we have to go. " She replied defensively

"But what about me? What about us? Your gonna leave this behind?" I questioned but she just but her lower lip for about five minutes

"We'll live in peace after that don't worry but I'll be back someday maybe." Her words were like ice through my heart

"No, don't leave. If you leave I'll break up with you and I'll never come back to you. **Never**! " She just stared at me astonishingly

Her eyes were pure anger building up inside her soul waiting to leak out and explode on any bystander or even herself in matter of minutes. Suddenly a soft yet hard skin was forced upon my cheek with hard sharp items attached to them leaving several scotches near my eyes. "Then we're through then." Scarlett stomped out of the room throwing the door closed never to be seen in my vision again. I walked out without a heart and grabbed an apple to see Amber crying hysterically into the couch.

"Seif told you?" I asked grimly

"What? No, I broke a nail. What is Seif going to tell me?" Amber asked suspiciously but I ran out the back way to smack with the devil himself

"Hey Seif. Amber wants to talk to you." I informed but her just huffed and jogged to the house to probably meet up with Amber

_How'd I get myself in this mess I mean seriously I just wanted a girlfriend then she turns out to be a demon then she's leaving. _I suddenly realized I was in the halls of the school but while I'm here I should talk to Jerome because he's probably in our hangout area. As I got there Jerome was sitting alone reading a book without a care in the world till he saw me then he...freaked.

"YOU BROKE UP WITH MY SISTER!" He screamed

"She was leaving anyways! And I might never see her again so why care? I'm leaving if you don't want to support me." I replied innocently

"Whatever Alfie but for now we're not friends anymore." Jerome hissed then got up and left

_What is up with the Clarkes today! _

_**Fabian's P.O.V. **_

I looked at Nina's beautiful brown eyes then smiled as she was hugging me lovingly. I tilted her head up and gave her a passionate kiss to be interrupted by Jerome marching in swearing and muttering about how dumb Alfie was but they were best friends how could they hate each other. _Maybe something happened with Alfie and Scarlett? Or worse...wait can't think of anything so it must be Alfie and Scarlett. _Scarlett then stumbled downstairs with Seif with their suitcase then without a goodbye they left with grim frowns on their faces.

"Where are they going?" Nina asked Jerome

"Their leaving to get the demons ripped out of them or something and they might not ever come back." Jerome replied then ran into his room

"Well this sucks but at least they'll be okay right Fabian?" Nina assured then smiled at me

I nodded slowly kissing her softly then pulled away to see Joy and Patricia laughing and taking pictures but we didn't mind really it was perfectly fine since we were a couple and nothing could tear us apart...well almost nothing. Trudy called us for dinner and like always there was a food fight even without Jerome and Alfie being friends and like always it was my turn to clean up dinner. I got ready for bed to see Mick was knocked out and everyone else was probably asleep too so I just did what they did until there was a sound; it was talking or whispering outside my door but it wasn't any of us or Trudy and Victor is gone or something like that we have no idea actually...yet anyways they were coming closer.

"We'll get the Martin girl then." A male voice said softly

_No not Nina! _

"Yes and nobody will ever find her and then we will have power again!" A female voice laughed

I sprinted out of bed and opened the door to find no one but that suit of armor and strangely no sounds not even Jerome and Alfie laughing if this was their idea but then footsteps were coming up the stairs. I looked up the stairway to see nothing, _maybe it was a mouse...yeah it was a mouse! _I nodded then turned to go back to my room when something metal and thin hit against my head knocking me on the ground then suddenly I saw four pair of feet and everything was getting blurry.

"Calm down Rutter you'll be okay...well for another twenty-four hours that is." The female voice cackled

She crouched to my level and with an evil smirk her brother joined and with shocked eyes and lost consciousness I remember the faces of friends I used to know: Scarlett and Seif.

**Sucky chapter with mistake I know but whatevs so if you like it review and if you didn't then still review okay? Great so PLZ review, thanks for reading, and bye my readers! **

**~Rikki **


	11. Ending Of Screams

_**Nina's P.O.V. **_

I woke up brightly from my bed with Amber still groggily and got ready for the day. I was in a good mood so I walked down to Fabian's room and knocked lightly on the door. After waiting for a few minutes I forced the door opened to see an empty bed and a sleeping Mick. I woke Mick up for breakfast then I walked around the house looking for my boyfriend.

"Where's Fabian?" Joy asked

"That's what I was about to ask." I stated taking a seat

"Well you know Fabian; he's probably at the library or something." Alfie assured taking a seat across from Jerome

Both teens looked each other dead in the eyes. I knew something was wrong with them; it was probably because of Scarlet.

"Maybe ask his uncle." Patricia suggested

I nodded then went over to get my stuff since we had an hour before school started I went to Uncle Ade's shop. I first thought he wasn't there until I saw him sleeping in the back.

"Hey Mr. Rutter have you seen Fabian?" I asked waking him up

"What! Oh sorry Nina I haven't." He replied

"Oh it seems like everyone is disappearing." I muttered

"What do you mean?" Uncle Ade asking seeming very concern

"Well our two other residents, Scarlet and Seif, they left last night and now Fabian is gone too." I explained

Uncle Ade seemed very worried. He jumped up and went through piles of papers till her found an old and piece of paper with burnt marks on the ends. He scattered around till her found an ancient book with Greek lettering.

"Uh Uncle Ade, I'm confused what's wrong?" I asked innocently

"Fabian is seventeen, am I right?" He asked ignoring me

"Yeah he turned seventeen over the summer." I agreed

"We're these residents related? We're they by chance…._demons?" _He asked, I froze

"Y-Yes." I stuttered

He looked distraught as he ran around grabbing his coat. He grabbed my arm and led me outside where his old car was parked and ushered me in and drove to the school.

"Get your friends; we're going to look for Fabian!" He exclaimed

I gathered up Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, and Amber into the car. They were as confused as I was and we questioned him until we came to a stop and he started to explain.

"A long time ago, as legend was told the first of the Rutter clan used to be very smart scholars and great magicians. One Rutter, which Fabian is named after, came upon a demon by the name of Scylla Rains but she was very clever and tricked our ancestor to signing his will over to her but he was able to trap her into a mirror where only a Rutter can free her from. "Uncle Ade explained

"That is really deep." Amber commented

"So Fabian is being held by demons?" Patricia asked

"Yes and I know the place to find him." He replied

He drove a little further till he stopped at an abandoned library with broken windows and boards covering the doors. All of us got out of the car and surrounded the building, Mr. Rutter broke open the door and ushered us in to the dark room. He flipped the switch and dim lights turned on to reveal a trashed room with books opened to pages of demons. We looked all around for any signs of the demons or Fabian but nothing came up.

"Guys look!" Amber yelled showing a broken mirror

"Fabien!" I yelled looking into the mirror

I saw swirls of his face with blood running down his cheek and there was laughing, horrible, loud laughing of a man and women. I pushed my hand towards the glass and it seem to shatter at the touch. All the glass crashed to the ground but it still kept the perfect image of Fabian.

"NINA! We need to find Fabian!" Amber shrieked

"I think I know where it is!" Mr. Rutter exclaimed

He moved some shelves around till it showed a locked door with lots of scratch marks on the handle. I looked at the bottom and saw a puddle of blood on the ground, it wasn't too dry though. I stared silently at the puddle while the others tried to crack open the locked door.

"Let me try." I said

I looked at the lock then pulled my hair pick and slowly opened the lock. It fell hard on the floor and the door almost crushed Amber. We stared down the spiral staircase where a limp body was laying.

"Fabian!" I screamed

I rushed down the stairs and violently shook the body screaming his name near tears. I flipped the body over to see Fabian was alive but he was frozen, he finally came into focus then his face turned white. I turned around to see Scarlet and Seif smiling evilly as the girl held a knife in her small hands.

"Kill two birds with one stone." Seif smirked

The others screamed my name as the knife was thrown right at us. Fabian wrapped his arms around me and rolled out of the way while the knife stuck in the wall. I quickly jumped up with Fabian and we started for the stairs until Seif somehow teleported in front of us with a bigger dagger.

"Why do you want us?" I screamed

"He must free us! We must spill his cold blood over the mirror to release our demons!" Scarlet yelled

It wasn't Scarlet. It wasn't Seif. These we're the demons that were trapped in the mirror and they were taking control of their weak bodies. I was scared, what if they didn't survive, what if **we **didn't survive but I have to try. A large beam of light hit the dagger like in the horror movies when someone was about to die, I waited for the attack but luckily they got distracted by Alfie and Mr. Rutter. I stumbled backwards with Fabian in toe but in a millisecond Scarlett turned and shot the dagger into his chest. He screamed in pain as he lost balance and hit the floor.

"NINA!" Alfie yelled

I looked up as Alfie threw the mirror I broke to me and like magic the shards of glass snapped together and fit into the mirror perfectly. I caught the object and faced to the demons as the light bounced back on them Scarlett and Seif yelled in pain and fell over the railing and to the stone flooring. After they fell I ran straight towards Fabian while Alfie and Amber ran to the twins.

"Is he….dead?" Amber choked

"No, not yet." Uncle Ade whispered

He took the mirror from my hands and placed a drop of blood on the glass and a bloody vision of hell appeared in the reflection with the real Seif and Scarlett screaming in sorrow wanting help out. He walked gingerly to the twins and showed the mirror and suddenly they weren't red anymore, no red eyes, no red hair, no red anything!

"Scar?" Alfie whispered

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled shyly.

"Alfie." She murmured

Alfie almost cried as he wrapped her in his arms and sobbed silently to himself. Amber looked at Seif with tears flooding from her eyes until Seif pushed her into his arms. I sadly looked to my boyfriend as he looked limp and lifeless, I pressed my hand over the wound and it seemed to glow as bright as the sun and then…it disappeared.

"Nina." His voice was weak but steady

"Fabian!" I yelled and hugged him

For a quick second everything was perfect, everything was, and nothing could ruin this moment.

_**Scarlett's P.o.v. **_

It was end of the semester dance and I was getting ready with Amber for my date with Alfie and I have to say it was fun! I smiled at my dear friend as she was explaining the science behind eye liner and how the perfect movement would give the best eyelashes.

"Did you get that?" She asked absent mindedly

"Yeah." I lied

Amber nodded joyfully as she walked away to go see Seif. I brushed back my hair as I looked to see Alfie behind me with a bouquet of red flowers. I turned to meet eyes with him as he pulled me into a passionate kiss and fit of giggles from me.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"Just a second I'll meet you there." I promised

He nodded and walked out of the room. I looked outside the door and made sure no one was around so I put my plane into action, I brought out my large duffel back and pulled out the mirror where the demons we're held but it wasn't them trapped in it.

"Scarlett! Let us out!" My mother yelled

"I'll give you anything just let us go!" My father yelled

"Oh but that would be to easy." I cackled

I took raised the glass over my head and slammed it onto the wooden floor causing the glasses to shatter and the souls of my parents were gone. I smirked as I piled the glass in to the trash and put the frame back into my bag, I grabbed my coat and left as the painful silent screams of my parents still lingered.

**Okay well this was weird but I'm trying to finish this and I'm not making a sequel so sorry but I hoped you liked it! So that's it so please review, thanks for reading, and bye! **

**~Rikki **


End file.
